Zoo Panic!!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Zoo Panic!! |Japanese (Katakana) = ズーズーパニック!! |Japanese (Romanized) = Zuuzuu panikku |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 002 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 002 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 002 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = April 30, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = A Messenger From The Wonder-Star |Next = Mother's Day Is The Day Of The Bugs }} is the second episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on April 30, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Yuto and Wanda now have to work together ever since Yuto fixed the Kamiwaza Power-Shot, making it only react at only Yuto himself instead of Wanda. Meanwhile, the Bug Bites have arrived on Earth and Terara casts out some of her Wazawai Program to send in Bug-Kagimin. Can Yuto stop that Bugmin before it's too late? Plot That night, Don Bugdez finds 3 abandoned toys lying in the grasslands. He brings them to life, transforms them into his henchmen, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, and gets then to try and do his biddings. Morning came to Kirakira First Street and at Hobby Kamiya, Yuto was woken up by his sister Yui. Wanda appears, surprising Yuto. He then told him that the Kamiwaza Power-Shot, which is now belonging to Yuto, doesn't work if it's used by Wanda since it was fixed. Then, Wanda asks Yuto to be his Kamiwaza teammate but Yuto was just slacking off. Wanda becomes mad and starts jumping on Yuto to try getting him off his bed but Yuto was still sleeping. After Yui took Wanda downstairs, Yuto finally wakes up and realises that today's a school day. Downstairs, Yui shows Wanda to her parents Hiruto and Yuuka who were both shocked at the "talking dog" while Yui herself thinks that Wanda is their pet dog Wannosuke. Somewhere else at Kirakira First Street, everyone seemed fine as Nicole, assisted by Souma, does her radio broadcast at Kirakira Radio Station. When the radio broadcast was over, Yuto was packing up because he had to go to school. He took out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and summons Turbomin just to get his skateboard boosted so he can get there in time. When he arrived at Kirakira Elementary School and sent the summoned Promin back into his Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Yuto met his friends Mirai and Shuu who asked him about Turbomin. Later, Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu arrive at Mrs. Hina's classroom where they meet Souma and Nicole. Nicole gave Yuto a big hug. Then, Mrs. Hina arrived and class has started. Meanwhile outside, the Bug Bites were preparing to make their first move. Terara casts out the first handful of her Wazawai Program and Megaga and Gigaga wishes the Wazawai Program good luck. At Hobby Kamiya, Wanda a sleeping on Yuto's bed but woke up and looked through the window, waiting to Yuto. Back outside, the Wazawai Program finds a door and lands on a lock-system, sending in its first Bugmin: Bug-Kagimin. Later at Kirakira First Street, Wanda and Yui are looking for the Bugmin on their own since Yuto is at Kirakira Elementary School. Meanwhile, Bug-Kagimin locked the door in the secretary where a lady was going to bring in some paperwork to the office, locked the door of the storage room at a restaurant, trapping a female cook who was getting an ingredient, and unlocked all the doors in the boys' toilets. Back outside, Bug-Kagimin jumps past Wanda, causing him to sniff for him and the alarm on his tail to go off. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the side of one of the buildings, revealing Bug-Kagimin. However, Wanda was going after Bug-Kagimin but Yui told him that he needed Yuto to deal with that Bugmin. Bug-Kagimin then arrived at Tokyo City Zoo and released all the animals from there. Wanda was looking for Bug-Kagimin but he saw a stampede of zoo animals. He got chased by the animals which were going through Kirakira First Street and are heading towards Kirakira Elementary School. Back at Kirakira Elementary School, class was dismissed and the students are on their break. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu were standing by the chicken coop. Yuto explained his 2 friends about how he became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter. Suddenly, they saw a stampede of zoo animals along with Wanda and a Bugmin that Yuto has never seen before. Mrs. Hina was warning her students to get back inside when she got frightend by a zebra. The zoo animals then began to invade Kirakira Elementary School, both inside and outside. Yuto finds Wanda who has flown off the lion's mane and onto the ground. Wanda get back up tells Yuto to deal with Bug-Kagimin. Yuto summons Turbomin again in order to boost his skateboard. However, the zoo animals made things difficult for Yuto and Turbomin and Bug-Kagimin was with a lion. Frightened by the lion, Yuto and Turbomin fell off Yuto's skateboard and Turbomin pushes Yuto away. Bug-Kagimin laughed. Wanda tells Yuto that he recommended a Promin that is capable of manipulating animals and then gave Yuto Zuzumin's Kamiwaza Pro-card. Yuto agrees and summons Zuzumin. He was delighted that he has summoned a Promin that he had never seen before. Zuzumin moved towards the lion and tried to make it listen. He then uses his whip and blows his whistle, getting the lion and all the other animals to listen to him. Zuzumin demanded the animals to go after Bug-Kagimin. The animals began chasing Bug-Kagimin who decided to hide himself in the chicken coop. Bug-Kagimin was safe from Zuzumin the zoo animals not safe from Yuto and Wanda. Then, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Kagimin. Another Bugmin has been dealt with by Yuto. Kirakira Elementary School was saved. Meanwhile, Yui was looking for Wanda until she saw him along with Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Zuzumin and the zoo animals. Back at Tokyo City Zoo, Yuto uses Zuzumin to return the animals to their areas where they belong and Kagimin, who Yuto has recently summoned to lock up the cage-doors. Wanda asked Yuto about the Kamiwaza Searcher and its connection with the Kamiwaza Power-Shot but Yuto snatched the Kamiwaza Searcher off Wanda and declines the offer, causing Wanda to want to get the Kamiwaza Searcher back from Yuto. Peace has returned again but the Bug Bites were thinking of planning up another scheme... Trivia In the episode * Don Bugdez finds 3 toys and turns them into his henchmen: Terara, Megaga and Gigaga. * Yuto meets up with Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole at Kirakira Elementary School. * Terara casts out the first handful of the Wazawai Program to send in the Bugmin Bug-Kagimin. * Wanda gives Yuto the Kamiwaza Pro-card of Zuzumin. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Kagimin. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "The Amazing Turbomin". * Mirai, Shuu, Nicole, Souma, Mrs. Hina and the Bug Bites all make their debuts in this episode. * This is the first time Terara of the Bug-Bites casts out a handful of some Wazawai Program. * A Promin VS Bugmin battle is introduced in this episode. * This is the only episode in which the writing on its title card is coloured yellow with blue outlines. English dub changes Characters * Wanda * Yuto * Yui * Mirai * Shuu * Nicole * Souma * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Don Bugdez * Mrs. Hina Promins * Turbomin * Kagimin (Bug-Kagimin, debugged) * Zuzumin Bugmins Debugged * Kagimin Promins Summoned * Turbomin * Zuzumin * Kagimin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 3: Mother's Day Is The Day Of The Bugs 7(土) 第4話「母の日はバグの日」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes